


Don't Look a Gift Snowball in the Mouth

by Piff



Series: Bye Bye Birdy [27]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Gifts, Keep babbling until your enemy just gives up, Olive Branch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piff/pseuds/Piff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually Jack WOULD have to deal with the Easter Bunny; the big, snarky, hairy bully. But look- he brought CARROTS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look a Gift Snowball in the Mouth

The giant rabbit's eyes flared dangerously as he took in the sight of Jack Frost standing in front of him.

Speaking very quickly and holding the basket as a badly shaped shield- "I come bearing gifts and a good host never mutilates the giver of gifts until after a meal and polite conversation and too much drinking!"

Not that Jack drank, he didn't like the bitter throat-searing taste. As if Pitch would let him drink even if he did.

Hey look, the Rabbit wasn't attacking!

...yet.

"What do you want Frost?"

"Peace on earth and goodwill towards all men. Women too! And kids... Towards all beings? Creatures? Life? Goodwill towards all life! ...well and the undead. Zombies need love too!"

Focus Jack! Only thirty seconds in and already you're distracted!

The boy coughed a little and held up the large wicker basket higher. "I bring gifts!" 

...the Rabbit was looking a little annoyed. How could someone be annoyed with GIFTS? -scratch that. Gifts were easy to be annoyed with.

"What. Do you. Want?"

"To be friends? Acquaintances? To not fear for my hide if I tumble down the wrong rabbit hole? To get Tooth off my back?"

Bunnymund rolled his eyes at the brat. How anyone could stand being around the noisy, flighty, cold-bringing, constantly babbling...

"So I have carrots, a giant brush, Tooth said you liked chocolate so I snitched some of Pitch's though Hallow has more variety it's the cheap stuff you buy in giant bags to pass around to the kids, and North said you liked to read too so I brought a copy of WatershipDown and it can be a bit brutal but still a very good read and -never- watch the cartoon cause wow. And uhhh.. some eggs. But they're sparrow eggs, so you'd have to be very careful to decorate them but they're also not the usual sort of eggs you'd have and thought you'd like the difference. I dunno, make jewelry. SO! Peace and Friendship?"

There was a long, quiet moment as Jack paused for breath and Bunnymund just kind of.. blinked slowly.

Jack was used to that, beaming broadly (if nervously) at the Rabbit. It was a fairly typical reaction you know. People trying to decide if he was as insane as he sounded or just trying to sort through the sheer amount of words and topics he managed to squeeze in such a short amount of time.

As for Bunnymund, he knew if he hurt Jack (physically or emotionally) he'd have the Guardians scolding him (and the accusing glares of thousands of tiny Toothfairies could be pretty alarming) and Pitch Black on the warpath. 

It.. just wasn't worth it. Surely he could be nice to the sprite for a few minutes. The boy seemed to have the right intentions just.. didn't think things through.

And the chocolates did smell good.

Bunny heaved out a long, weary sigh. "All right Frost. But I'm watching you. Closely." 

"As you should! It's rude not to look at the people you're conversating with, especially when they bring you big heavy baskets of gifts that should really be taken now because it IS for you and did I mention really heavy?"

Jack just knew this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii! I am so happy to be home. Ireland was very pretty, but I love my soft squishy bed. 
> 
> Did you like my surprise fic I left for you before I left? Clue-less Kozmotis is so much fun. :D


End file.
